


To you:

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: The end of another year.





	To you:

A large Victorian building with a high, dome shaped ceiling, the colours faded and worn as the years weathered the tall arches and doorways, littered with people making their way to and fro the busy street which the building stood amongst. As if waiting for someone, or something. Terribly out of place amongst the modern sky scrapers and offices caught in the background.

Kageyama scanned the photo again before flipping the postcard over. As usual nothing was written on it beyond his address, in such cursive writing that he considered it a miracle the card even found its way to his house. The edges had a bit of dirt on it, whether it was from the journey or from his boyfriend’s hands, he could only guess, but he filed it away with the rest of the postcards in the top drawer of the cabinet in the hallway, a feeling of longing ringing in his chest.

“Idiot.”

Tsukishima had flown off to travel the world as part of the crew for his job at a magazine company and in all honesty Kageyama hated it. He hated that Tsukishima was never home and that Tsukishima couldn’t call or pick up calls because of the time zones. He hated Tsukishima’s one word replies to all his texts and he hated the fact that all the blonde ever did was send him postcards, almost weekly, but never wrote a message on them. Heck he didn’t even know where half of them were from because he couldn’t read English, or any language beyond Japanese for that fact.

“It’s just a few months your highness.” Tsukishima had laughed, “You’ll have played a couple of matches and I’ll be back.”

That was an absolute lie.

 

Kageyama sighed loudly and kicked one of Tsukishima’s neatly placed slippers down the hall. Cursing himself over the fact that he didn’t realise Tsukishima’s absence would extend over to the New Year. He looked at his phone unexpectedly, staring at a message from Hinata asking to hang out with Yachi and him for some drinks before the countdown.

Kageyama considered it again, but he had already promptly replied “no”, when he initially received it a few days prior and going back on his word would probably invite a whole lot of teasing from the shorter boy, which he could put up with, but his dignity wouldn’t.

He dropped his back onto the couch and resumed the recording of a match he had playing, absentmindedly picking up and tossing the ball that was left by the couch while listening to the commentators voices blare. The small clock near the TV beeped, indicating that it was five and Kageyama stopped and stared at his phone again.

The least Tsukishima could do was send him some kind of message.

“Where are you now?” he typed, before hovering his finger over the send button. Whenever he asked that question Tsukishima would always point out that Kageyama wouldn’t even know where he was, even if he told him. And in the rare moments he did, Kageyama, unsurprisingly, had no idea where it was.

He threw his phone down in frustration, curling up on his side to stare at the blur of moving shapes on the TV. The empty space of the apartment, down to the breath in his lungs reminded him that his boyfriend wasn’t here, and that just irritated him even more.

“All you think about is food and volleyball. Is there even space for me in that tiny brain of yours?” Tsukshima had taunted, giving the dark haired boy a playful push. Kageyama, struggling to come up with a comeback, spluttered, “T-theres space here.” He pointed at his chest and Tsukishima had to pause for a moment, before laughing airily, “It was a joke, your highness.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled in front of Kageyama, the red flushing across his cheeks unlikely to be prompted by the cold.

 

Tsukishima always joked about volleyball being Kageyama’s life and Kageyama believed so too. He lived and breathed volleyball and the thought of not being able to stand on the court scared him. But slowly, and surely, the same feelings applied to his boyfriend. Not knowing when Tsukishima was coming home, not seeing, not touching, not breathing him was unsettling. And only now was Kageyama able to pinpoint that feeling.

 

That was when Kageyama decided he needed to get the feeling out of his chest, his mind. He threw himself off the couch, picked up his bag and wallet which were lying in the hallway after returning from practice, slipped on his shoes and opened the door to receive a full faced slap of the cold winter air along a yelp of surprise.

“…Yamaguchi?”

 

“H-hey. Kageyama.” Yamaguchi straightened himself and smiled shyly. It had been a while since Kageyama had seen his former teammate, a few months ago at one of Tsukishima’s work gatherings, if he remembered correctly.

“If you’re looking for Tsukishima he isn’t here.”

“I know that… ah… I was…” Yamaguchi hesitated, holding something in his hand.

“What’s that?”

“Ah, well, Tsukki told me to give this to you...” the boy, dressed in a formal, black suit, most likely coming from work, held out a postcard which Kageyama took gingerly.

It was a postcard of the outside of a café with a sea green door, thrown open by a smiling waitress, waving to the viewer. The large, paned window at the shopfront glowing from with warm, orange lights inside. All framed by snow, settling outside the establishment.

“Sorry Yamaguchi I gotta go.” Kageyama shouted behind him after he’d begun sprinting for the lifts.

“W-wait Kageyama!!!” but Yamaguchi’s cries were muffled by the closing elevator doors.

* * *

 

“The next stop is Sendai, Sendai. Thank you for using the JR Tohoku Shinkansen.”

Kageyama fiddled with the zip on his jacket as he waited for the doors to open. As they did he set off in a prompt sprint down the escalators and towards the subway station.

The light from the cafe spilled onto the snow covered ground, the silhouette of the wooden table by the window outlined in the snow.

Kageyama threw the door open, letting a gust of cold, winter air in through the door and the gold bell attached to it protested loudly.

"H-Hello! How may I help you?" The surprised waitress jumped, before composing herself. 

Kageyama scanned the cafe and felt his chest tighten. 

"O-One person? please come inside, since its cold! Anywhere is fine!"

Kageyama seated himself at the table by the window and looked out into the whirling snow outside, only the streetlights visible in the dark. He pulled out the postcard from his bag and stared at it.

Tsukishima always yelled at him for doing things without thinking and he knew if Tsukishima has seen him now that he’d scoff and tell him he was an idiot. The very thought made Kageyama ruffle his hair in frustration.

“Here’s the menu-“

“A slice of strawberry shortcake and a cappuccino.” Kageyama ordered without looking up from the postcard.

“Oh, yes, right away.”

And as Kageyama examined the postcard once again he noticed that the shop front of the cafe was similar, but not quite the same as the one he knew, judging by the lack of bell on the door and he cursed himself for jumping to conclusions. Spending New Years in his hometown without anyone knowing because of some stupid postcard was the last thing he wanted to be doing.

“Here’s your cake...and coffee.” The waitress huffed as she placed down the cup and plate in clattering nervousness, forcing Kageyama to maintain his composure. And just as he had thanked her the door opened and the waitress turned to welcome the new customer.

 

“Welcome! Just one person?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kageyama felt his whole body freeze.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

The two spoke in unison, as if scripted in a terrible romance novel.

 Tsukishima was in the coat that he always wore, the thick, padded green one with the fur lining on the hood. The only one he said that ever kept him warm. Traces of the night snow still stuck to his shoulders and back.

 His eyes fell to the postcard that Kageyama had laid on the table and a knowing look crossed his face.

Kageyama, upon tracing his boyfriend’s gaze scrambled to snatch up the card and shoved it deep into his pocket as if his dignity relied on it, prompting the blonde to let out an audible snicker. 

“Don’t laugh!” Kageyama snapped.

 “I wasn’t.” Tsukishima smiled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye as he took his coat off, seating himself opposite the dark haired boy. 

Kageyama’s embarrassment didn’t settle for long. He couldn’t help but let his lips twist into a crooked smile, his chest filled to the brim with warmth, “I missed you.”

“I know. Otherwise who would have run all the from Tokyo and left poor Yamaguchi to house sit while you were off gallivanting around Sendai.”

Kageyama started at the revelation that he’d left his former teammate behind without a second thought and pursed his lips “it’s your fault.” He pouted.

 “I’ll take responsibility then.” Tsukishima whispered as he learnt over the table and pressed his lips softly against Kageyama’s.

 

* * *

 

 

The shrine was more crowded than Tsukishima had expected.

 

He hated it.

 

It was cold, snowing and he felt like a sardine crammed between the hordes of bodies, the only freedom provided by his height, allowing him to breath in sharp breaths of the cold winter air, hands clasped in Kageyama’s as he pushed his way towards the offering box, providing a glimmer of hope to get out of this hell hole. 

As they were lining up the bell for the new year tolled nonchalantly and Tsukishima literally couldn’t think of a worse time to be greeting the new year. Kageyama had insisted they visit OsakiHachimangu shrine since they were in Sendai and Tsukishima couldn’t say no.

 He turned to his boyfriend, squeezing his hand as they exchanged glances, and Tsukishima felt the irritation lift from his shoulders as he gazed into Kageyama’s deep blue, eyes.

 

“Happy new year your highness.”

 

“Happy new year Tsukishima.” Kageyama grinned, “Take care of me this year too.”

 

“Learn to take care of yourself.” Tsukishima scoffed before bending over to kiss his boyfriend in the forehead, which earned him a playful push.

 

As they approached the boxes Kageyama pulled up beside the blonde, throwing his prepared coins into the box and squintinghis eyes together, as if he’d eaten a mouthful of lemons. 

Tsukishima laughed and as they moved out of the way, “what did you pray for?”

 

“Can’t tell you.”

 

“I prayed that this year you’d learn to cook.”

 

The comment earned Tsukishima a glare, “I prayed that you’d shrink....and that you’d at least write something on your postcards.”

 

Tsukishima thought for a moment,“...I did.”

 

He slid his hand into Kageyama’s pocket, retrieving the postcard that had been crammed inside and turned it over.

 On it, scribbled in indescribably neat writing alongside Kageyama’saddress, a short sentence which the dark haired boy examined for a moment before looking up at the blonde, lit only by the dim lights of the lanterns around the shrine.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thanks for your support in 2018! I whipped together something small to celebrate the new year! (Sorry if it feels rushed).Thank you to everyone who read, commented, kudosed and bookmarked my work! Its a joy to be able to share what I love with those around me. 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful year ahead of you with all the success and happiness you deserve!
> 
> I hope to be able to write more this year and even extend to pairings outside of Tsukikage! 
> 
> (If you haven’t read any of my other works they may or may not be related to this one!)


End file.
